


Valentine's Interview

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Day Nine, Drabble, Interviews, M/M, OMGCP 14 Days of Love, Past Jack/Kent Mentioned, aces tv, parse positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: Aces TV Valentine's Special feat. Kent "Parse" Parson





	

With everything that happened over the last year with the team and public...instances, the Aces PR department decided they needed to bring things down a notch and show softer sides to the players--more family friendly sides. 

For the holidays there was an Aces TV piece on the guys that were fathers showing them teaching their little ones how to skate or baking holiday cookies, you know, dad things. The single guys tried to chirp them on it, but nothing stuck since they seemed to be too busy beaming with pride about their little girl skating for the first time or their twins icing cookies and getting along for once. The single guys should have know they wouldn’t get away unscathed. 

Right when they got back from the brief holiday break, they were all called into a meeting with PR and the Aces TV teams to talk about the next segment: Valentine’s Day. They laid out how each of them would be doing an interview related to past Valentine’s Days, dates gone wrong, and so on--all those fun, lighthearted questions that Hockey Twitter and Tumblr ate up. 

This would all be taking place on their next day off. And there was no getting out of it. Nobody groaned, but the guys all wanted to. 

Come next Wednesday, they were all pulled one by one after they finished their workouts to be interviewed. Swoops went first. After a half hour, he came back with something more smile than grimace across his face and slapped Kent on the back. 

“You’re up, buddy!”

Kent finished his stretches and walked down the hall, up the stairs, down another hall, and to the Aces TV room. He took in a deep breath before he opened the door and stepped in. 

_ What’s the worst date you’ve ever been on? _

During Kent’s first season with the Aces, his captain decided Kent needed to loosen up and let himself go, so he set Kent up on a blind date with someone he sort of knew. The whole evening turned into a disaster because when she leaned in to make a move Kent panicked. He flung out his arms, stuttering out some ridiculous excuse. He spilled her drink in all the commotion. By the end of the night he was crying in a cab back to his place, alone. 

“Someone tried to set me up on a blind date. It went horribly, but it was mostly my fault. Nobody’s tried to set me up since. I’m an awful date.”

_ Are you a romantic or a realist? _

“Romantic, all the way.”

_ Most romantic gesture you’ve made? _

Was willing to throw away your entire future and dreams a romantic gesture? Probably not. Looking back at it now, he looked like a lost teenager incapable of making decision by himself, which kinda made sense. Yeah, he didn’t want Jack going through everything on his own, but he also didn’t want to face the big, scary NHL all by himself.

Two weeks after Kent and Swoops started ‘hanging out,’ Kent made him dinner at his place with candles everywhere and a good bottle of wine waiting. While Swoops was shucking off his coat and shoes, Kit jumped on the table and ate the appetizer.

“You’d have to ask somebody else on that one. I tend to go too big at the wrong times or just mess things up. Some call it endearing, but it’s just sad,” Kent said with a laugh. “I want to be good with romance, but I’m awful at it.”

_ What about received? _

Swoops was almost too romantic and giving, but it was never big gestures. His specialty was the little things: bringing Kent’s favorite movie for the plane to the next game to watch together even though Swoops kinda can’t stand  _ Legally Blonde _ and washing Kent’s favorite hoodie of his but spraying it with his cologne and leaving it on the bed for Kent to steal back.

“For me, it’s not about the big things. Anyone can go out and buy something on v-day or your anniversary. I appreciate all the little things and moments that you can’t force.  The daily stuff of just being together is a lot more romantic than one night or one gesture.”

_ Who’s the most romantic guy on the team? _

“TJ ‘Swoops’ Swanson. Cupid could learn a thing or two from that man.”

_ If you could have a dinner date with any celebrity, who would it be? _

“Does Swoops count? ‘Cause I love my bro and I’m always up for grabbing food. If not, then probably Britney Spears.”

_ Any of your own plans for Valentine’s Day? _

Kent was planning on skipping the big gesture this year. He’d come to realize that he wasn’t good at big things. He just wanted a night in with Swoops where he could show him how much he meant to Kent. 

“Since we have a game that night, yeah, I’d say I have plans.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3  
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr: [softkent](http://softkent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
